


I’ll Be Here For You

by shesbreathless



Series: schmico codas [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post 15x25, the ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: “I don’t know how to stop feeling like this,” Nico mumbles.“You don’t,” Levi shrugs, brushing the hair off Nico’s forehead. “You have to feel it. It’s okay.”I complete the last Schmico scene of season 15, in episode 15x25.





	I’ll Be Here For You

Nico’s eyes are full of every word he’s not saying, because he can’t and because he doesn’t know how to, but Levi hears all of them anyway. He sees the sadness, and he feels the tiredness, and every instinct in his body is telling him to take care of this big, dumb man he loves so much.

“Come home with me,” Levi says, voice barely above a whisper. “Let me help.”

Brows furrowing in a moment of confusion, Nico catches on and looks like he’s letting go of weeks of built up tension in his body. He looks down at his feet and nods, sniffling and looking back up to catch Levi’s eye.

“We can eat our weight in food, watch trashy movies, braid each other’s hair…”

“Okay, okay” Nico agrees, huffing out a laugh. “You had me at food.”

It would probably be inappropriate, but Levi feels like laughing. He settles for a gentle smile instead, hoping that it conveys everything he, himself, doesn’t know how to say right now. They are in the middle of a random hallway, after all.

“I just need to wrap a few things up first, then we can go,” Levi adds.

“Yeah, me too,” Nico shakes himself up.

Levi takes a deep breath and quickly leans up into the tips of his toes to drop a chaste kiss on Nico’s lips. It’s been days since they’ve even touched each other, and it feels like a few more pieces are falling back into their places.

“I’ll see you in…” Levi thinks about it for a second. “An hour? Front entrance.”

Nico nods and sighs, a small smile finally stretching its way on his lips. Then he suddenly frowns again.

“Wait,” he bites his lower lip. “Is your mom going to be home?”

Levi holds his gaze with a poker face that impresses even himself.

“Yeah, probably,” he shrugs.

He mentally pats himself on the back when a real smile appears on Nico’s face. They don’t say it, but they know what it means for them. They both remember that particular argument, and realize how silly it seems now. Perspective will do that.

“Alright, then,” Levi wraps both hands around his coffee cup and bounces on his feet. “See you later.”

“Bye,” Nico says as he twists around to watch him as he walks further into the hospital.

Levi smiles to himself and breathes a sigh of relief. He’s exhausted to the bone after the day he’s had, but this happy turn has brought his spirits back up. He realizes it’s not going to be a carelessly happy night, what with Nico still not feeling great and all, but it’s better than spending it by himself.

He wants nothing more than to be able to help Nico feel better, because he’d been going crazy, knowing that there was nothing he could do. He feels giddy with it, the knowledge that his presence is appreciated like that and he can make a difference in someone’s day.

He takes a sip of his coffee and shakes his head at himself, hurrying his way through the last few things he needs to do before he goes home. He can’t wait to be with Nico.

-

Levi can’t decide if he’s more happy or shocked, but he knows for sure that his heart hurts. He turns his head and presses a kiss to Nico’s neck, nuzzling his nose into it afterwards. Nico sniffles and lifts one hand to wipe his face, balancing the tray on his legs.

He can’t help but think that it was way too easy, and his mom will surely have a lot to say as soon as they’re alone next, but for now, he couldn’t have asked for a better first meeting. Nico still sounds sad, though, and that simply won’t do.

“You stole my dinner,” Levi says quietly, holding his breath when he realizes how it could sound.

Nico chuckles, and suddenly it feels like the whole room is filled to the brim with happy energy. Levi feels comfortable laughing as well, turning to look Nico in the eye with what he’s sure is a stupid expression, but he’s missed that sound so much.

“How do you do that?” Nico asks him, voice small as he leans his head back against the backrest of the couch.

“Do what?” Levi furrows his brows.

Nico picks up the spoon in the soup bowl and stirs it slowly. “Make me laugh even when it’s the last thing I want to do.”

Levi considers it for a few seconds, then breathes out a laugh. “That feels like too serious of a question for how tired I am.”

Nico smiles and nods, shoving a spoonful of soup in his mouth. He doesn’t even try to hide the surprised sound when he registers the taste.

“Good, huh?” Levi asks knowingly.

Nico doesn’t even bother answering, just keeps sipping on the hot soup. It takes him a while to notice Levi just staring at him, but when he does, he makes an offering motion with the spoon, silently asking him if he wants some.

Levi leans in to accept the offer, but then sits back and lets Nico finish it by himself. He waves off Nico’s protest, and stands up to quickly scramble up the stairs to lock the door. Nothing is going to happen, he’s pretty sure, but he just doesn’t want to worry about that.

When he comes back down Nico is almost done, and Levi kneels down on the couch with an impressed expression on his face. He must have been quite hungry, or the soup’s healing powers are already working.

“That was great,” Nico compliments, moving the tray off to the side and leaning back, obviously satisfied.

“I know, it’s magic,” Levi agrees.

Nico turns his head to the side and looks up at Levi, who has one elbow leaning on the backrest, and his cheek resting against his closed fist. They just look at each other for a few seconds, enjoying the quiet and calm.

Levi lifts his free hand up to Nico’s face, and runs his fingers through his hair, breaking down the structure held up by the product in it and letting the strands flop down on Nico’s forehead.

He looks younger like this, eyes big and vulnerable, and it feels like he couldn’t hide anything from Levi if he tried to press him. That’s not what he has in plan for tonight, though.

“You’re not alone, you know,” Levi says. “You don’t have to do this by yourself.”

His voice sounds way too loud for how quiet the room is, even with the television still playing in the background. Nico’s lower lip quivers like he’s going to start crying, but he holds the tears back.

“I don’t know how to stop feeling like this,” Nico mumbles.

Levi thinks about it for a few seconds, hand never stopping its petting motions in Nico’s hair. He wants to tell him that there is something he can do to make it stop for sure, to immediately feel better, but he knows there isn’t.

“You don’t,” Levi shrugs, brushing the hair off Nico’s forehead. “You have to feel it. It’s okay.”

Nico’s eyes immediately fill back up with tears, his face twisting up in a pained expression. Levi uses the hand on his head to guide it towards his chest, wrapping his arms around Nico’s shoulders and hugging him tightly, fingers still buried in his hair.

Sobs wreck their way through Nico’s body, and it hurts Levi how fragile it feels, despite how strong he knows it is. He cries like this is the first time he’s actually letting go, and he trembles, and he finally stops fighting it, feeling everything at its highest level.

Levi runs his hand from the top of his head to the bottom of his back, turning his head to kiss Nico’s temple once, twice, eyes squeezed shut. Part of him wants to start crying as well, but he holds back.

“There you go,” he whispers, wincing at how rough Nico’s sobs sound. “You’re okay.”

“I killed him,” Nico says through the tears, voice thick and nasal.

Levi’s heart sinks to his stomach, and he tightens his arms around Nico, gently shushing him. He probably looks like a mess, and Levi can feel the wetness gathering on his neck, but he doesn’t care about that right now. He just wants to help in any way he can.

“You didn’t mean to,” Levi says, whispers.

“Doesn’t matter, he still died,” Nico shakes his head.

Levi pulls back and holds Nico’s face between his hands, raising it and forcing him to look him in the eyes. Nico’s features are turned down in sadness, a hopelessness etched in the curve of his furrowed brows.

“Listen to me,” Levi wipes the tears off his cheeks with his thumbs. “Accidents happen. It’s horrible, it is, but you should forgive yourself. You were trying your best. You didn’t mean to hurt him. No, hey-“

He holds Nico’s face in place when he tries to avoid his gaze, intent on making him hear this. He has no idea where this wisdom is coming from, but it’s all true. It’s what he would want to hear if the roles were inverted, and he needs Nico to listen.

“You didn’t mean to hurt him,” Levi repeats slowly. “You’re a great surgeon. You’ll be okay, you’re not alone. I love you. Forgive yourself.”

“It’s not that easy,” Nico hiccups, wiping his face with his hands.

“I know,” Levi nods, moving his hands to brush the hair off Nico’s face. “But that’s also what I’m here for.”

Nico finally looks directly into Levi’s eyes. A tear makes its way down his cheek, but he looks different. Thankful, maybe. He nods and fits his head under Levi’s chin, letting himself be hugged and cuddled.

“I’m sorry,” Nico says quietly.

His fingers tangle themselves in the bottom of Levi’s shirt, then wrap around his waist. Levi kisses his forehead, closes his eyes and sighs as a small smile appears on his own face.

“You’re forgiven,” Levi answers. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nico’s voice sounds choked up once again. “Thank you.”

Levi tightens the hug, sways them side to side for a few minutes. The movie keeps playing in the background, giving them something to focus on as they both catch their breath in silence.

It’s not like everything is suddenly okay, Nico will probably need much more time to fully recover, but it’s a start. He feels warm and firm under Levi’s hands, he won’t break. He’s stronger than he probably feels right now, and he’ll be okay.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed,” Levi tries after a while.

Nico sighs but nods, disentangling their limbs and leaning back, taking a deep breath and standing up on wobbly legs. Levi follows suit, grabbing Nico’s hand and leading him to the small bathroom. The white light is too harsh on their tired eyes, so they do quick work of brushing their teeth.

They stand side by side at the sink, Levi knocking his hip against Nico’s and stealing a smile out of him. Small victories go a long way.

Levi leaves Nico by himself to take care of the rest of his business, turning to his bed and fluffing up the duvet to somehow make it look better. He steps out of his clothes and puts on a random pair of sweatpants, sitting down and fitting his legs under the covers.

Nico looks better when he steps out of the bathroom, also undressed and so obviously ready for a good night’s sleep. Levi spreads his arms as an invitation for him to lie down, and he looks like he doesn’t need to be asked twice.

He digs one knee at the bottom of the bed and downright flops on top of the sheets, burying his face in the cool pillow and sighing in satisfaction. Levi chuckles and tugs on the covers, freeing them from Nico’s weight and then laying them back down on top of him.

When everything settles down, there are a couple of seconds in which Levi feels almost awkward. He doesn’t know what the next step is, what he’s supposed to do or say right now.

Nico saves him from spiralling down into self-doubt by reaching to the side for one of Levi’s arms, wrapping it around his own waist.

Levi smiles and shuffles closer, burying his face in the bottom of Nico’s neck and breathing him in. He doesn’t smell the freshest, but he’s sure he’s even worse, so it’s okay. He raises the arm around Nico to pet the side of his face and leans in to whisper in his ear.

“Okay?” he asks, and it means nothing as much as it means everything.

Nico just nods and turns to the side to catch Levi’s lips in a sweet and short kiss, then lies back down. He grabs Levi’s arm once again, slides his fingers between Levi’s and cuddles up with it.

Levi sighs and fits his legs behind Nico’s. He’s way too short for it to be a proper spooning position, but he tries his best to make up for it with the litter of tiny kisses he leaves on the back of Nico’s neck, and the arm tight around him.

The mess that his day was plays in front of his closed eyes one last time, but the warmth Nico and he are sharing underneath the covers makes him feel better about it. They’re going to need time, and it’s going to be hard at times, but it’ll be okay. They’re okay.

**Author's Note:**

> *mic drop*
> 
> Okay, but seriously, I know that realistically they couldn’t have made the whole episode about Schmico, and I’m glad they ended it the way they did, I just needed some real closure. And that last scene with that fucking tear just about killed me, so I had to make up for it with a serious case of fluff lol
> 
> (Also, what about San Francisco?! Is he going or not? I mean, Alex confirmed that Nico will be back for season 16, but how dumb is it to just leave it hanging like that at the end of the season ugh)
> 
> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
